You're my medecine
by LunaAna
Summary: SHINee JongKey BxB  L'amour n'est jamais simple.


Note : J'aurais bien eu besoin d'une bêta sur le coup. Donc hésitez surtout pas à me pointer du doigt les trucs qui vont pas.  
>Les points de vue sont volontairement entremêlés sans vraiment de précision. C'est voulu. Pas que je veuille vous compliquer la vie, mais je l'ai écrit comme ça. Je prends les paris sur qui est qui XD Je l'ai écrit de façon à ce que la chanson apporte quelque chose au texte, donc si vous voulez l'image d'ensemble, prêtez-y attention. Je conseil l'écoute de la chanson en même temps : watch?v=RRKe59s9uOM  
>(Au risque d'insister, à ma connaissance <span>aucun<span> événement ci-dessous n'a réellement eu lieu.)

* * *

><p><strong>You're my medicine<strong>

_Na~ nanana~ na~ nanana~_  
><em>Na~ nanana~ na~ nanana~<em>

_Est-ce le son de la pluie ou de mon coeur ?_  
><em>Est-ce de la musique ou le son de mes pleurs ?<em>  
><em>Est-ce la pluie ou est-ce des larmes ?<em>  
><em>Est-ce du brouillard ou mes soupirs ?<em>

_Maintenant une partie de mon fantasme est brisé_  
><em>Mon amour est réduit à une poignée de souvenirs<em>

C'était la fin de la chanson. Ils étaient tous alignés sur le devant de la scène, proches les uns des autres.  
>La dernière note se fait entendre. Ils savent qu'ils ont précisément 30 secondes avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent et qu'ils doivent évacuer la scène dans le noir le plus complet. Alors, brillants de sueur mais éblouissants de bonheur, ils décident de passer cette demie-minute à remercier leurs fans, saluer le public et leur faire des signes de la main.<br>Kibum compte dans sa tête et, une fois arrivé à 20, il se tourne vers son voisin et avance vers lui. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Jonghyun le regarde, craignant de connaître son intention, mais trop heureux et fatigué pour essayer de contrecarer les plans du tout-puissant Key.  
>Les lumières s'éteignent sur les hurlements des fans, alors qu'ils ferment les yeux.<p>

Kibum embrassa Jonghyun devant des centaines de personnes, dans les ténèbres régnant sur scène.  
>Les cris résonnaient, ils étaient collants et essouflés, ce "fan-service" n'était pas prévu, ils devaient descendre de la scène, il allait se faire engueuler...<br>Mais il n'en avait cure. Il était heureux. Il était amoureux.

_Même si je veux remonter le temps, je m'en empêche_  
><em>La puanteur de ma fierté m'empêche d'avancer<em>  
><em>Les larmes tombent dans mon verre froid<em>  
><em>Comme mon coeur réduit en cendres<em>

Un autre verre de soju. Il a perdu le compte depuis un moment maintenant. Les verres se succèdent et l'enchaînent. Il reste là pendant un instant à contempler son verre. Pris d'un sursaut, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas plutôt rentrer. Ne serait-ce que pour épargner à son leader de devoir couvrir ses erreurs et sa gueule de bois le lendemain. Ou est-ce aujourd'hui ? Il ne sait plus vraiment. Des gouttes tombent, transparentes et silencieuse, dans son verre.  
>Il avale d'un trait le liquide. S'en ressert immédiatement un autre verre. Il sera toujours temps de demander pardon à Onew après.<p>

_Le ciel est noir (les beaux rêves)_  
><em>La fleur fanée du jardin<em>  
><em>(C'est) Comme mettre un (oiseau) coureur dans une bouteille<em>

_Les derniers liens s'éparpillent alors que je marche sur le chemin de la séparation_  
><em>Sans que personne ne le sache, je ferme les portes de mon coeur<em>  
><em>Mes pieds ont parcouru un dangereux chemin<em>  
><em>Maintenant ils veulent se reposer<em>  
><em>Quand mes pas amoureux traversent la séparation<em>  
><em>Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'arrêter ou te suivre et partir<em>

Il était tard. Les gens étaient confortablement installés dans leurs lits. Tout était calme. Excepté un certain appartement.  
><strong>- Kim Kibum ! Reviens ici ! Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches exactement ?<strong>  
>Un rire jaune lui répondit.<br>**- Je te reproche de l'avoir embrassée !**  
>Ils se faisaient face au milieu du salon, bien campés sur leurs deux jambes, les poings serrés et les traits fermés, comme prêts au combat. Leurs dongsaengs s'étaient retranchés dans un coin de la pièce, complètement déroutés par cette scène peu habituelle. Leur leader les observait, essayant furieusement de résoudre les équations qui se bosuculaient dans sa tête.<br>**- Venant de la personne qui a couché avec la moitié de l'agence, je dois dire que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid !**  
>Mais tout cela, ils n'en avaient plus vraiment conscience. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur petite bulle de rancoeur et de colère.<br>**- Je ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge moi au moins !**  
><strong>- C'est vrai que coucher avec tout un chacun, c'est beaucoup mieux !<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'as pas non plus à t'occupper de qui je drague ou non !<strong>  
>Il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien à dire à Jonghyun, que cette dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui quand il l'avait vu embrasser cette fille.<br>C'est Jinki, ayant solutionné son problème, qui le sauva de l'embarras d'une réponse.  
><strong>- Ca suffit ! Vous faites peur aux enfants.<strong>  
>Ce qui eut un effet radical et immédiat sur Kibum. Il ravala sa colère, se détourna et annonça qu'il allait se coucher.<p>

_Non, ne pars pas s'il te plaît_  
><em>(Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas, tu es mon remède)<em>  
><em>Tu es mon remède<em>  
><em>(Ca fait mal, ça fait mal, j'ai tellement mal)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>

_Une nuit que je me retournais dans mon lit à cause de la douleur_  
><em>J'ai regardé les étoiles bleues à travers ma fenêtre<em>  
><em>Alors que je m'assoupissais, j'appellai doucement ce nom<em>  
><em>Et je crois que je te trouverai de nouveau<em>

Une nuit sans lune. Un appartement anonyme. Dans le lit deux formes allongées côte à côte. L'un, épuisé, dort profondément, apaisé par la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Homme qui ne peut dormir malgré toute la fatigue du monde.  
>Ne voulant pas réveiller son voisin à force de se retourner, il se lève et enfile un pantalon. Il va dans le salon, ouvre la fenêtre, cherche le réconfort de l'air frais sur son visage et des étoiles. Mais même cela lui est refusé. La ville produit trop de lumière, même au coeur de la nuit. Dépité, il referme la fenêtre et part se blottir sur le canapé.<p>

Quand le deuxième dormeur se réveilla et partit à la recherche de son amant, il le trouva profondément endormit sur le canapé.  
>Il hésita à le réveiller, mais finit par le faire, sachant qu'il s'attirerait ses foudres dans le cas contraire. Alors doucement, il alla le secouer.<p>

Le murmure qu'il entendit à ce moment-là, il l'enferma dans le secret de son coeur.

_(Rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et sois heureux)_  
><em>Je ne peux rien dire de plus et à nouveau, comme une idiote<em>  
><em>J'invente des malédictions<em>  
><em>Les complaintes sans fin ni raison<em>  
><em>Je suis juste une spectatrice qui dit que la séparation est un rêve<em>

_Comme la rue où je mords ma lèvre_  
><em>Où que j'aille, je suis fatiguée<em>  
><em>Comme une personne tombée dans les profondeurs des abysses<em>  
><em>J'essaye encore plus fort de m'en sortir<em>  
><em>Je t'abandonne dans la forêt du temps<em>  
><em>Je ne sais pas si je pleure ou si je ris<em>

_Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas_  
><em>(Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas, tu es mon remède)<em>  
><em>Tu es mon remède<em>  
><em>(Ca fait mal, ça fait mal, j'ai tellement mal)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>

_Est-ce le son de la pluie ou de mon coeur ?_  
><em>Est-ce de la musique ou le son de mes pleurs ?<em>

_Il devient difficile de ne serait-ce que bouger un doigt_  
><em>Alors même que je me tiens contre un mur dépourvu de tout espoir<em>  
><em>Je deviens pitoyable comme une enfant qui essaye misérablement de parler avec ses yeux<em>  
><em>Est-ce que j'arriverai à me lever quand cette pluie aura cesser de tomber ?<em>  
><em>Mes lèvres qui était douces ont brûlé<em>  
><em>Des fois j'erre sans but dans mon rêve<em>  
><em>Seras-tu dans mes craintives pupilles ?<em>

_Mon maquillage noir coule_  
><em>La musique m'est nécessaire c'est un anesthésique<em>  
><em>"Ne pense pas à moi et porte-toi bien"<em>  
><em>Ca se répand en moi<em>  
><em>Si quelqu'un me demandait si ce son est un son de pleurs<em>  
><em>Je ne sais pas si je devrais acquiescer ou secouer la tête<em>

_Est-ce la pluie ou est-ce des larmes ?_  
><em>Est-ce du brouillard ou mes soupirs ?<em>

_Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas_  
><em>(Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas, tu es mon remède)<em>  
><em>Tu es mon remède<em>  
><em>(Ca fait mal, ça fait mal, j'ai tellement mal)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas, tu es mon remède<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas, tu es mon remède<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Non, s'il te plaît ne pars pas, tu es mon remède<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>  
><em>Ca fait mal, ça fait mal (nana)<em>

Je reste là, seul, accablé par la douleur. Où es-tu ? Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que j'ai mal, tu viens vers moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Ne l'ai jamais su. Ce doit être une sorte de don.  
>Il pleut je crois. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais tout est flou devant mes yeux. Alors ça doit être ça non ? Et ce bruit que j'entends, je suis sûr que c'est de la musique. Est-ce toi qui est en train de chanter, là ? J'ai du mal à savoir, on dirait que tout les sons sont étouffés. Couverts par le bruit de cette pluie qui tombe.<br>Tu vois, je savais qu'il pleuvait. Mes doigts sont pleins du noir qui coule sur mes joues. Mon tee-shirt commence à être mouillé. Et je deviens sourd à cause du bruit. Est-ce le tonnerre qui arrive ? Mon coeur bat en rythme. Alors peut-être que c'est de la batterie ?  
><strong>- Tu pleures honey ?<strong>


End file.
